Touhou Heroines: Gods Among Us
Touhou Heroines: Gods Among Us, known as Touhou: The Mighty Among Us in the Middle East region, is a fighting game based upon the fictional universe of Touhou Project. The game was developed by NetherRealm Studios for the PlayStation 3, Wii U, and Xbox 360, and released in April 2013 in Japan. It will be released in June 2013 in North America, Europe, and Australia. An iOS variation of the game was released on April 2013. Characters MAIN SERIES #Reimu Hakurei - Shrine Maiden #Marisa Kirisame - Master Spark #Mima - Twilight Spirit #Chiyuri Kitashirakawa - Dream Clock #Yumemi Okazaki - Red Rosary #Elly - Bad Apple #Yuka Kazami - Sinister Bloom #Alice Margatroid - Grim Marionette #Shinki - Makai Mother #Rumia - Strix #Cirno - Figure 9 #Hong Meiling - Prism Bell #Patchouli Knowledge - Seven Wonders #Sakuya Izayoi - Killer Doll #Remilia Scarlet - Scarlet Devil #Flandre Scarlet - Scarlet Unknown #Letty Whiterock - Silver Winter #Chen - Orange Kitty #Lily White - Spring Blossom #Lunasa Prismriver - String Note #Merlin Prismriver - Wind Note #Lyrica Prismriver - Key Note #Youmu Konpaku - Ghost Sword #Yuyuko Saigyouji - Soul Papillon #Ran Yakumo - Indigo Fox #Yukari Yakumo - Violet Border #Suika Ibuki - Chaotic Fog #Wriggle Nightbug - Nightbug #Mystia Lorelei - Siren Chirp #Keine Kamishirasawa - Ghostwriter #Tewi Inaba - Rabbit Foot #Reisen Undongein Inaba - Lunatic Eyes #Eirin Yagokoro - Panacea #Kaguya Houraisan - Lunar Eclipse #Fujiwara no Mokou - Solar Flare #Aya Syanemaru - Blackstreak #Medicine Melancholy - Toxic Vapor #Komachi Onozuka - Reaper Girl #Sikieiki Yamaxanadu - Habeas Corpus #Shizuha Aki - Fall Leaves #Minoriko Aki - Fall Harvest #Hina Kagiyama - Miss Fortune #Nitori Kawashiro - Aqua Machine #Momiji Inubashiri - K-9 Unit #Sanae Kochiya - Miracle Worker #Kanako Yasaka - Worship Idol #Suwako Moriya - Kaeru Kid #Iku Nagae - Rolling Thunder #Tenshi Hinanai - Keystone #Kisume - Demon Fire #Yamame Kurodani - Spider Bite #Parsee Mizuhashi - Green Eyes #Yuugi Hoshiguma - Brilliant Phenomena #Satori Komeiji - Third Eye #Rin Kaenbyou - Hellcat #Utsuho Reiuji - Nuclear Fusion #Koishi Komeiji - Mind's Eye #Nazrin - Treasure Hunter #Kogasa Tatara - Rain Doll #Ichirin Kumoi - Cloudy Mountain #Murasa Minamitsu - Captain Murasa #Shou Toramaru - Serendipity #Byakuren Hijiri - White Lotus #Nue Houjuu - Consealer EXTRA SERIES #Elis - Innocent Omen #Sariel - Fallen Angel #Konngara - Silent Knight #Rika - Sigma Eye #Meira - Shrouded Mystery #Ellen - Love Needle #Kotohime - Princess Smile #Kana Anaberal - Soul Bird #Rikako Asakura - Science Witch #Ruukoto - Obedient Girl #Orange - Nameless Threat #Kurumi - Blood Lake #Gengetu - Lucid Dream #Mugetu - Luna Dream #Sara - Prey Seeker #Luize - Curious Lady #Yuki - Crimson Snow #Mai - White Flame #Yumeko - Sword Thrower #Rin Satsuki - M.I.A. (or `Mia`) #Daiyousei - Great Fairy #Koakuma - Little Demon #Sunny Milk - Visual Sense #Luna Child - Aural Sense #Star Sapphire - Somatic Sense #Renko Usami - Reliable Navigator #Maribel Han - Modern Necromancer #Hieda no Akyu - Miare Child #Watatsuki no Toyohime - Lunapeach #Watatsuki no Yorihime - Lunablade #Tokiko - Bookworm #Sasha Sashiromiya - Dragon Silhouette Category:Touhou Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games